


Temptation

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic finds Lucas insufferable but she loves that about him
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Temptation

“Winter days are over and a new year is already starting”Lucas stated 

“I can’t believe how fast this year had gone by”Vic retorts

”You went from being just eggy to being my awfully wedded eggy”Lucas gently poked lighthearted fun at her 

”The king of comedy has returned I see”Vic smiled 

”I can be funny”Lucas reminded her 

”I could have sworn you left the house in the scarf I got you last time I saw you”Vic mumbles

“Had to put it away for safe keeping”Lucas smiled

“I generally avoid temptation unless I can resist it”Vic says to him 

“Yet you could never resist me?”Lucas smirked as he questioned her 

“Stop being so attractive”Vic said to her husband 

”Frankly my dear I don't give a damn”Lucas stared deadpan at her 

”You just had to go ahead and quote gone with the wind”Vic rolled her eyes 

”I couldn't help it”Lucas says in his own defense 

”Oh really?”Vic amusedly glanced at her husband 

”Well I saw an opportunity to slide it in and took it”Lucas answered her


End file.
